The Secret Game of the General and the Heiress
by obsessive360
Summary: General Iroh and Asami Sato had a game, a secret game. It was to see who on Team Avatar could figure out that they were friends. Then the point came where their game was now one of life or death. When our favorite dysfunctional "family" is all aware of the game except Mako and Korra, tempers will flare, relationships are tested, and all hell could quite possibly break loose.
1. She Will Be Loved

_A/N: Attention, this is a disclaimer._

_ "I do not own __Avatar: The Last Airbender Legend of Korra__ or anything else except this plot line and all of the characters who weren't in the original show/comics. If I owned it, it would probably have gone on a little longer."_

_ This has been a disclaimer._

_ Thank you and continue to the story._

_Note: This story may not be great, but it was a shot in the dark. I have no real idea what might happen season two, this is just what I would like_ to happen.

Chapter 1

Asami let out a sigh. This day had not gone exactly to plan. Yes, Amon was defeated, and yes, Korra got her bending back, but Asami felt cheated and hurt. Technically, Mako did cheat on her. Their breakup was not exactly official.

As the feeling of disappointment settled in, she heard footsteps from behind around, she saw General Iroh.

"Good evening, Miss Sato.", he said cordially.

"General, I was hoping you'd realize that after what we went through today, you know, fighting a war, that it's okay for you to call me by my first name.", Asami said with a giggle.

"I'll agree to that on one condition; you may call me 'Iroh'.", he replied, giving her a small smile.

"Okay, now that we've worked that out, good evening to you too, Iroh.", the young heiress said, turning back to the setting sun.

"Something is bothering you, Asami.", it was a statement, not a question.

"Why would you think that?", Asami asked.

"I will warn you now that I've been told I am just like my mother in the fact that I can read people, but, like most of my family, I'm tactless. So, quite frankly, you look as though you've been hit in the gut with a brick.", Iroh replied, wishing he had his great-great uncle's way with words.

"Thanks, Iroh, really.", Asami said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I warned you that I'm tactless. I'm working on that though. I just want to make my namesake, my grandfather's uncle, proud, even though he's dead.", he said, holding up his hands in defense, but only for a moment.

"I think you already made them proud. I may not have ever met the first General Iroh, but from what I've learned, just from what history states, you've made him proud. You took down my father's biplanes with just your bending, flying one of the said biplanes with no idea how to do so, got Amon's mask off of the statue of Avatar Aang, and you're out here talking to me while everyone else is inside celebrating. Out of all of the stories I've ever heard about your namesake, most of them say he was a brave man who was kind to everyone, even his enemies, but would fight with a burning passion, no pun intended, when necessary. That sounds like you, but that's just my opinion.", Asami told him.

"Yeah, well, as nice as that sounds, I just remember free-falling a bunch of times, using my rocket boosters, and looking like an idiot hanging from a banner.", Iroh said with a laugh.

"You did not look like an idiot! Okay, so you looked a bit like a teenager who got caught trying to use a rope ladder to sneak out when we found you.", Asami said with a laugh, gently slapping the young general's arm, making him gasp in pretend shock.

"Normally, I would take someone who hit the crown prince of the Fire Nation as a threat, but as it's you, I'll make an exception.", Iroh said with a laugh, stopping when he saw Asami's face.

"I had almost forgotten that you're a prince.", she told him, turning away from him.

"Asami, what's wrong now?", Iroh asked in an almost whisper.

"Nothing, but why would you not consider me a threat?", Asami replied quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Because you weren't actually trying to hurt me. Now don't change the subject. What's wrong now, Asami?", he asked again, his amber eyes almost pleading with her emerald ones for the truth.

"Mako and Bolin are Pro-benders, Korra's the Avatar, and you're the youngest general ever, not to mention the crown prince of the Fire Nation. I just can't help but feel like an unnecessary tag-along. I'm not really needed when all of these benders can fight and help rebuild.", Asami stated, her walls breaking underneath his gaze.

"Asami, you _are_ needed. I'm positive that you are the only one who can work most of the Equalist technology. The Fire Nation is barely up-to date anyway. You're the smartest one in the group if you ask me.", Iroh said with a smile, trying to cheer the heiress up.

"You may think so, but that doesn't mean everyone does." Asami said with a half-hearted laugh.

"Well, they won't think that for much longer. I assume you are going to restart Future Industries, so, um, I have a question for you.", Iroh said, unsure about his question.

"Yes, Iroh?", Asami asked, finally turning back to face him.

"Would you consider accepting a contract from the United Forces on the matter of Future Industries building biplanes?", he asked quickly.

"I'll need an official contract before I can legally accept, but off the record, yes, Future Industries will build biplanes for the United Forces.", Asami replied, smiling brightly.

"We almost had a contract with a Fire Nation based company, but my uncle was killed when his airship, which was more like a biplane if you ask me, exploded. He was the fourth of my aunts and uncles that have been killed.", Iroh said sadly.

"What happened to them, if you don't mind me asking?", Asami asked, knowingly treading on thin ice.

"Aurora was killed when an assassin went after my grandparents. The twins were killed in a scuffle in Ba Sing Se. My grandmother was seven months pregnant, and one of my grandfather's ex-girlfriend, I guess, saw them and attacked her. Lee was the one in the airship.", Iroh said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Three of them were never even born?", Asami asked, truly shocked.

"Yeah, and my only aunt who is alive, Jasmine, was adopted. She was six at the time, but that was after Aurora died, but before the twins died.", Iroh said, blinking the tears away.

"So your mom really only has your Aunt Jasmine, your grandfather, and you.", Asami stated.

"No, my sister, Ilah, is only sixteen, and my dad is in the United Forces as well.", Iroh replied, smiling as he spoke about his family.

"He is?", Asami asked.

"Yeah, and my mother laughed herself, literally, right off of her throne when I out-ranked him.", Iroh laughed.

"I guess I should tell you something about my family now, since you've told me all about yours.", Asami said a few moments later.

"You don't have to do that Asami. Most of my nation knows all about my family. It's common knowledge in the Fire Nation.", Iroh replied.

"I _want_ to tell you. However, everyone knowing how many times your grandparents lost a child, that isn't something that everyone should know. That is something tragic that should not be given out in detail as a historic event.", Asami exclaimed, knowing first hand that the pain of loosing a loved one.

"It's getting late. How about you join me for tea when we get back to Republic City. I would be more than happy to talk more then.", Iroh said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I would love to go to tea with you, Iroh. I'll probably be on Air Temple Island for a while. Where will you be?", Asami asked.

"Same place. As the United Forces General, I'm supposed to lead the rebuilding effort.", Iroh replied, smiling brightly at the green eyed girl.

"Well, that makes things easy.", Asami said, letting out a laugh.

"That it does. May I escort you back to your room?", Iroh asked, offering his arm to Asami.

"Why of course.", Asami answered, linking arms with the general.

As they walked back, Asami had a sudden, and sneaky thought.

"Iroh, why don't we play a game?", she asked.

"What kind of game?", Iroh replied.

"We go about our lives as normal, and we wait and see who, out of Team Avatar, realizes we're on first name basis.", Asami told him, smiling at the devious idea.

"I like it! Asami Sato, you are truly devious.", Iroh replied, laughing lightly.

"So, game on?", she asked.

"Game on.", Iroh answered with a nod.

_**A/N: How was it? R&R and be brutal. I can take a little constructive criticism.**_


	2. You're Late for Tea

_A/N: Attention, this is a disclaimer._

_ "I do not own __Avatar: The Last Airbender Legend of Korra__ or anything else except this plot line and all of the characters who weren't in the original show/comics. If I owned it, it would probably have gone on a little longer."_

_ This has been a disclaimer._

_ Thank you and continue to the story._

_Note: This story may not be great, but it was a shot in the dark. I have no real idea what might happen season two, this is just what I would like_ to happen.

Chapter 2

A week later, Asami stood in front of her mirror, inspecting her dress. She had to catch an early ferry into the city. She and Iroh had decided to started a game to see who would be the first out of Team Avatar to realize that they were on a first name basis.

As she checked her reflection one last time, there was a knock on her door.

"Asami, may I come in?", it was Pema.

Asami opened the door and allowed the mother of four in.

"Well, I was about to tell you it's almost time for lunch, but it seems you're going somewhere.", Pema said with a smile.

"Last week at the South Pole, Iroh asked me if I would go to tea with him, and I accepted. We have a game going on to see who, out of Korra, Mako, and Bolin, notices that we're on first name basis. I have to hurry. I was supposed to be at the local branch of The Jasmine Dragon just before lunch time.", Asami replied, buckling her black Mary Jane pumps.

"Your secret is safe with me, dear.", Pema said quickly, handing Asami her purse.

"Thanks, Pema.", Asami said, giggling.

She was almost out of the house when a voice stopped her.

"You look pretty dressed up for a normal lunch, Asami.", it was Mako.

"Who said I was having lunch on Air Temple Island?", Asami asked rhetorically.

"Where are you going then?", Mako asked, making Asami glad to see the jealousy in his eyes, and the frustrated look on his face.

"I have a meeting to get to, Mako.", she said curtly, leaving before he could reply.

* * *

General Iroh, crown prince of the Fire Nation, was making his way to the Jasmine Dragon from the ferry. He had just spoken with Commander Bumi, as well as Master Tenzin, about where he was going. As he left, he didn't seem to notice Mako following him, watching him, even as he got on the ferry and went over to a flower stand.

"Hey, there, General. Where are you off to today?", Mako asked, trying to seem inconspicuous.

"I am to meet with someone today in regards to the rebuilding process. You?", Iroh asked, is mask firmly in place.

"I needed some time away from my brother, so I decided to get some flowers for Korra. Who'd you buy the rose for, if you don't mind me asking?", Mako asked, looking at the pink rose in the General's hand.

"No one special." he lied, though not entirely, "The daughter of the founder of the company I am meeting with today will be at the meeting, and it is tradition, as a Fire Nation royal, to present her with a flower."

"Oh, good luck in your meeting then.", Mako said, still suspicious of the young general.

* * *

A few minutes later...

At the ferry dock in the city, Asami walked to the tea shop. To her surprise, Iroh was not there yet. If she was correct, and she usually was when it came to time, Iroh was late.

"You look beautiful, Asami.", she heard someone say.

Turning around, she saw Iroh, dressed in black slacks, a red dress-shirt, black leather shoes, and a black sports-coat. In his hand, he held a single, pink rose with a pink ribbon around it.

"You're late for tea. You don't look so bad yourself, Iroh.", she replied, her tone going for joking to plain happy, smiling at him.

"Did Mako stop you? He asked me where I was going. The only people that know are us, Tenzin, and the Commander.", Iroh said.

"Yeah, he did. I told him I had a meeting to get to, and I left. Pema knows though, but only because she came into my room just before I left.", Asami replied, frowning slightly.

"Well, let's not fret about Mako. I hear the people here have managed to master my great-great uncle's recipes.", Iroh said, handing the rose to Asami, who placed it in her hair.

Half an hour later, they were sitting at a table, drinking jasmine tea, and talking about everything.

"So you don't have a problem with fire benders, even though one killed your mom?", Iroh asked.

"Nope. It wasn't like every fire bender out there came and killed her. I am not like my father. I couldn't blame all fire benders for something a few did. It would be like me wanting to harm or hate all of the girls looking at me with envy right now because they just realized I am drinking tea and having a normal-ish conversation with _you_.", Asami replied, smirking and waving at a young woman about her age who was staring at them from across the room.

Iroh chuckled and waved the waiter over and paid for their tea, then turned back to Asami.

"I had fun. Would it be too bold of me to ask you to tea again next week?", he asked.

"No, it wouldn't be. I would be more than happy to go out to tea with you again.", Asami replied, taking his arm as they left the shop.

* * *

Their weekly teas went on for the next two months, the same girls always there, gawking at the young heiress and United Forces General drink their tea, talk, and laugh, then, Iroh _finally_ asked Asami out on a real date, much to the dismay of the General's "fangirls."

"Asami, we've become close in these past few weeks. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner this weekend?", he asked.

"I'd love to, Iroh.", she replied, giggling ever so slightly.

* * *

The weekend came, as did the night of Asami and Iroh's official first date. Asami was once again in her room, observing herself in the mirror. She was wearing a knee-length red dress with a sweetheart neckline and off-the-shoulder sleeves.

Just as she was debating about changing her dress, Pema poked her head in.

"Asami, you look fine. If you don't go now, you'll be late.", the mother of four said with a laugh.

"No I won't. I'm changing out of this one. It's too formal.", Asami said casually, quickly looking through her closet for another dress.

Five minutes later, she was re-dressed in a purple halter-neck dress and black high heels. Patting her hair down, she grabbed her purse, hugged and thanked Pema her for her help, and hurried out to the ferry.

Upon reaching the ferry, she was immediately confused. Instead of Iroh, Mako was standing at the dock.

"A bit late to be out, don't you think, Asami?", he asked.

"Not when one has plans in the city, Mako.", she answered calmly.

"Whatever.", Mako grumbled before walking off.

Just as Mako was back inside, Iroh walked over to Asami, revealing that he had been waiting for Mako to leave.

"I think our little game may soon be over, my dear Asami. Mako seems to have nearly figured us out.", he chuckled, smiling at his date.

"He's smart, but not that smart. He just knows that I'm most likely seeing someone. No one has noticed anything else yet. Well, Jinora might have, but she's not on the team, now, is she?", Asami asked with a smirk.

"Well, she's family, so she's allowed to know.", Iroh said, knowing he's probably be explaining this one the entire ferry ride into the city.

"What do you mean by that?", Asami asked.

_**A/N: How was it? R&R and be brutal. I can take a little constructive criticism.**_


	3. Dancing in the Moonlight

_A/N: Attention, this is a disclaimer._

_ "I do not own __Avatar: The Last Airbender Legend of Korra__ or anything else except this plot line and all of the characters who weren't in the original show/comics. If I owned it, it would probably have gone on a little longer."_

_ This has been a disclaimer._

_ Thank you and continue to the story._

_Note: This story may not be great, but it was a shot in the dark. I have no real idea what might happen season two, this is just what I would like_ to happen.

Chapter 3

Iroh sighed before continuing. He knew he' would have to tell her eventually, but did not think his tactlessness would force him to tell her this early.

"Jinora is my cousin. Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan are as well.", Iroh said, looking at Asami for her reaction.

"You told me your dad was also in the United Forces. Your dad is Bumi.", she answered quickly.

"You are definitely smarter than people give you credit for.", he said, unable to keep a smile off of his face.

"What does that mean, exactly?", Asami asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"I saw these the other day when I went to inspect the progress being made on the bending arena." Iroh said, handing Asami a small velvet box, which she opened to reveal a pair of diamond and gold butterfly earrings. "The young woman at the register asked me how someone like you would have gotten asked out by a guy like me. She actually asked me if it was just because of your looks or in order to get a contract with Future Industries for the United Forces."

"They're beautiful, Iroh. Thank you so much! I bet I know who said that. Her name is Zarina. She's a fire bender from the more costal region of the Fire Nation. She moved here when I was ten, and we've been enemies ever since. She hates me, I don't care about her.", Asami replied, hugging Iroh, but not giving much detail about her feud with Zarina.

"Why does she hate you?", Iroh asked.

"She's prejudice against non-benders, likes to hold the fact that a fire bender killed my mother over my head, and my father got to the patten office first when he created the Satomobile.", Asami explained as she switched out her earrings, not noticing the smile on Iroh's face.

"Then she must be from an old Fire Nation family. I'm glad you like the earrings, Asami.", Iroh replied, still smiling when Asami turned back to face him.

"I have a question.", she said.

"I might have an answer.", he replied, only for her to smack shoulder lightly.

"Why do you always seem to refer to Avatar Aang as 'Aang', but you refer to your other grandfather, as, well, your grandfather? You do that even when it's just the two of us.", she asked.

"I was three when my father's father died. I didn't get the chance to really know him. I was raised around my mother's father. Unlike my cousins, I feel cheated because of his death. I had time with him, but I can't remember any of it. Not to mention, if people knew I was not only the crown prince of the Fire Nation and General of the United Forces, but that I am also the grandson of Avatar Aang, I would be walking around, or sailing around, with a metaphorical target on my back.", Iroh told her, looking towards Aang Memorial Island.

"That makes sense, I guess. Will you please tell me where we're going?", Asami asked, batting her eyelashes at the general.

"The Tiger Lily Garden. It's a new place, and most of the reason I managed to get us in was because of who I am. I don't usually use that card, but I had to.", he answered, watching Asami's eyes light up.

"Maybe you being a prince isn't such a bad thing. I've wanted to go there since they opened last month, but I wasn't their so called 'exclusive clientele' or something. I know it's really because my dad was an Equalist.", Asami said excitedly, not even letting thoughts of her father dampen her spirits.

"Oh, I cannot wait to see the looks on their faces when they see us together.", Iroh let out with a laugh.

"Of course, they'd have to deal with it, because they couldn't do anything to spite me, mostly because of you, and also because of how close I am with the Avatar. Over the past several weeks, I've come to realize how much power I actually have. Almost everyone in this city is either afraid I'm evil, or they want to be all buddy-buddy with me. Is it always like that for you?", Asami asked, laughing a little.

"Yes, yes it is. Factory owners who want contracts with the UF constantly tell me about their daughters, nieces, and on rare occasions, sisters. Add that to the nobility of the Fire Nation, and we can't forget the people who remember what my family was like in the war, and I'm in the same boat as you.", Iroh remarked as the ferry docked.

"You should count yourself lucky you met me, or else that may actually mean something. And just so you know, Future Industries would be happy to take any contracts from the United Forces.", Asami replied, joking about the first part.

"Wouldn't I already be lucky to have met such a smart, beautiful, funny, kind, and honest young woman such as yourself?", he asked.

"You really think that about me?", she asked in reply as they stepped off of the ferry.

"Would I lie to you, Asami?", Iroh asked.

"I don't know, because Ma-", but she was cut off when his lips crashed onto hers.

When they broke apart, Asami was speechless. That had been the best kiss she had ever had in her life. Iroh noticed her silence and asked her a question.

"Am I Mako?"

"Most definitely not.", was her only reply.

"So I'll ask you again, would I lie to you?", Iroh asked, taking her hand in his own.

"No, over the past two and a half months, you have not lied to me once. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did.", Asami replied.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you.", Iroh told her, misunderstanding what she meant.

"That isn't what I meant. I meant I was sorry for comparing you to Mako. I rather enjoyed the kiss. Best in my life, in fact.", she said, smiling at him.

"Oh really?", he asked.

"Yep.", she replied.

Iroh said nothing more, and the two walked to the restaurant, arm-in-arm. She knew he was up to something, but what was unknown.

One of the women who worked as waitresses and one who worked as a hostesses at the Orchid Garden, saw Asami, they looked at one another in shock.

"General, Ms. Sato, right this way.", said one of the hostesses in a false sugary sweet voice.

Holding back a snicker, Asami allowed Iroh, who she could tell was also fighting the urge to laugh, to walk her through to their table, which was on the second level of the restaurant, overlooking the dance floor. The whole restaurant seemed to be giving off a warm, tropical feel.

"They've done good with the decor, but the food will really tell if this place can even come close to the Fire Nation.", Iroh said, looking around.

"You miss it, don't you?", Asami asked.

"If you mean the Fire Nation, yes. I haven't been home much since I enlisted. I spend a few months there every year, and I'm supposed to leave again in about three months. If I could figure out a way to bring you with me, just so you could see the Fire Nation, I would.", he answered with a small smile.

"Well, seeing as how I don't think I'll be going to the Fire Nation anytime soon, why don't you, as the Fire Nation expert, and prince, help me figure out what on this menu might be good.", she replied laughing lightly.

"The Spicy Shrimp bowl is a favorite of mine back home.", Iroh said, looking over the menu intently.

"That does sound good.", Asami told him, reading its description on the menu.

After dinner, Iroh had somehow managed to get Asami out on the dance floor. The young heiress kept telling the prince that she could not dance, but they swayed to the music nonetheless.

The dance floor's setup was something Asami had never seen before. There was a skylight above the middle of the floor, the light of the full moon was streaming through.

"We should probably head back soon. It's getting late.", Asami said after a while.

"That is true. I already paid the bill, so we can leave now if you like.", Iroh replied.

"Yeah, we can leave now. I'm still getting looks from the staff.", she whispered, looking just past him, at a group of waitresses standing in the other room, which they were supposed to be cleaning.

"It was kind of funny first, but now it's just plain rude.", he whispered to her.

"It's okay, Iroh. Everyone knows my father was an Equalist. Since I was raised by him alone after my mother died, people think I'll turn out like him. This just happened a few months ago, so it will take some time for everyone to realize I'm not like him.", Asami tried telling him, but her point did not get across.

"But this is what was done to my grandfather when he became Fire Lord. People assumed how he'd rule based on what he went through, and because of his siding on the Avatar's side of the war.", Iroh said as they left.

He continued to tell her about how much people assumed about the Fire Nation's royal family and what they assumed about Avatar Aang's family as well.

"They always want to think that they know everything, but they never know anything!", he exclaimed as they boarded the ferry to get back across to Air Temple Island.

As he continued to rant, Asami got an idea. She leaned over and kissed him, stopping his ranting.

"Calm down, Iroh. That's part of what makes them human. I know it's wrong that people assume your grandfather was a weak man, your mother never married your father, and that I'm evil. People just like to think they know the whole story. It gives them satisfaction, and it makes them think they're somehow important. I believe most of them are morons.", Asami said when they broke apart.

"Now I know how you felt earlier.", Iroh joked, smiling at the young woman next to him.

"I had fun tonight. Thanks for, well, everything.", Asami whispered, allowing him to take her hand in his.

"You're welcome, and I had fun as well. I was wondering if you would like to go out again some time?", he asked, smiling at her.

"I'd love to.", she answered, letting out a soft giggle.

The two managed to get back on the island, in the house, and into their rooms undetected. Well, almost.

"How did the date go, dear?", Pema, who was sitting on the edge of Asami's bed, asked.

"You scared me, Pema, and it was wonderful. He is so cute when he's angry.", Asami replied, her hand over her heart.

"Were people staring at you again?", Pema asked.

"Yeah, but I told him that would happen. He kissed me, too.", the younger woman said, smiling the entire time.

"He did, now, did he?", Pema asked, intrigued.

"Yeah.", Asami said, sighing dreamily.

"And I take it you enjoyed it.", Pema said with a laugh.

"I may have. Oh who am I kidding. It was the best kiss I've ever had, Pema. I also learned something interesting.", the eighteen year old said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh?", the mother of four replied.

"Yes, Iroh's tactlessness got him into a spot of bother, so he had to tell me that you are his aunt, Tenzin is his uncle, the kids are his cousins, and Bumi is his father.", Asami told Pema, who just smiled.

"That boy and his mouth, I swear, are going to get us all into trouble one day!", she laughed.

"Wouldn't surprise me, but that's why he has me, to fix thinsg for him.", Asami replied, laughing as well.

The two women calmed down, and Pema left the room, biding Asami goodnight. Asami sighed to herself, then realized something. She rushed to her door, and looked down the hall for Pema, who had just walked into the study.

"Pema?", she called out.

Pema stuck her head out into the hallway and Asami rushed towards her.

"He also bought me these.", she whispered, showing Pema the butterfly earrings.

"They're lovely.", Pema said before Asami turned and ran right into Iroh himself.

"Why hello there.", he whispered.

"Hello to you too.", Asami replied with a smile.

"Iroh.", Pema said, trying to get her nephew's attention.

"Sorry, Aunt Pema. Good night, Asami.", the general responded, looking sheepishly at his aunt.

"Good night, Iroh.", the heiress replied, hugging the general, who placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Asami didn't know until later, but Iroh had watched her all the way down the hall.

_**A/N: How was it? R&R and be brutal. I can take a little constructive criticism.**_


	4. Flat on the Floor

_A/N: Attention, this is a disclaimer._

_ "I do not own __Avatar: The Last Airbender Legend of Korra__ or anything else except this plot line and all of the characters who weren't in the original show/comics. If I owned it, it would probably have gone on a little longer."_

_ This has been a disclaimer._

_ Thank you and continue to the story._

_Note: This story may not be great, but it was a shot in the dark. I have no real idea what might happen season two, this is just what I would like_ _to happen._

**Phone Conversations: **Receiving call, _Making Call_

Chapter 4

The day had been rough for Asami. Whoever thought restarting Future Industries would be easy obviously did not have an Equalist as a father. For that matter, the whole four months since Amon's defeat had been a stressor on Asami.

As she sat in her study, going over the blueprints for the biplanes, a staff member entered the room with a phone.

"Miss Sato, General Iroh is calling for you?", she whispered.

"Thank you, Hiep. Please close the door on your way out.", Asami said, giving the older woman a small smile.

Hiep bowed and hurried from the room, shutting the door just as Asami picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

_"Rough day?"_

"Like gravel. You?"

_"Well, between your ex-boyfriend stalking me, helping get the city back on track, my dad and Meelo combined, and my homesickness, I'll be lucky if I manage to make it on time tonight."_

"You're going home in less than a week, Iroh."

_"I know that, three days, by the way, but I can't help missing it."_

"Have I mentioned how cute you sound when you try to win even the smallest of arguments?"

_"I know, I'm adorable."_

"Someone's sounding egotistical."

_"So I'm not adorable, then?"_

"Oh, hush, you, I'm just joking. When do you think you'll make it here?"

_"I'm not quite sure. I'm sorry, though."_

"Don't be, because we both have a lot of work to get done and I know that you have to be done before you leave next mon- What was that?"

A loud crash came from outside the window behind Asami. Turning around, she saw a mob of people, mostly men, dressed the uniforms the metal bending cops wore. They were trying to force their way into the house.

"Iroh, there are cops trying to get into my house. HELP!", the young heiress cried into the phone.

_"I'll be right there!"_

At that, the line went dead and the study door flew open to reveal Hiep.

"Miss Sato, hurry! We must get you out of here!", she cried.

"Why are the police here, Hiep?", Asami asked.

"They want to take all of us in to see if any of us are Equalists, but they didn't want us to know ahead of time.", Hiep answered, dragging Asami into the heiress's own bedroom.

"They didn't want to give you the chance to run.", Asami stated, wishing the council would have already returned the office of Chief of Police to Lin Bei Fong.

"But, Miss Sato, you know that none of us are Equalists. Why would the police be here?", Hiep asked.

"They suspect we're all like my father. Iroh's right, people are always so assuming.", Asami whispered before slapping her hand to her mouth.

"Miss Sato, you're friends with General Iroh?", Hiep asked.

"You could say that.", and Asami said no more.

They had just closed Asami's bedroom door when they heard the front door burst open. Asami silently prayed that it was Iroh coming to rescue her.

"We have to hide you!", Hiep exclaimed in a whisper as she shoved Asami into the walk-in closet before leaving the room in order to lead everyone away from Asami.

Elsewhere...

Iroh hurried to Asami's front gate, where, as the heiress had said, the metal bending cops were.

"Let me through.", he ordered.

"Sorry, General. We didn't know you would be coming here.", the male cop directly in front of him said, moving aside.

Iroh waisted no time, running into the house and into the study. He saw his girlfriend had left the room hurriedly. Thinking quickly, he opened a drawer, pulled out her Equalist glove, and rushed down the hall to where the bedrooms were.

"Who are you?", a voice from behind him asked.

"General Iroh of the United Forces, and crown prince of the Fire Nation.", Iroh replied, turning to see another cop.

"General, I am so sorry! I did not realize you were helping us. Wait! Is that one of those Equalist's gloves?", the officer asked, only for the door behind Iroh to open and the glove to be snatched out of the young general's hand.

"Yes, it is. It was stolen from the Equalists by myself when assisting Avatar Korra, Councilman Tenzin, and Lin Bei Fong.", Asami said firmly, walking up beside Iroh.

"I'm afraid you'll need to come with my, Miss Sato. All suspected Equalists must be put through questioning to prove that they are not as suspected.", the officer said, moving to grab Asami by the arm.

"I am afraid, sir, that no such thing will take place. I can give you my word that Miss Sato is not, has never been, and never will be an Equalist.", Iroh said, stepping in between the officer and the heiress.

Under Iroh's amber gaze, the officer hurried off, leaving the two alone.

"Thank you.", Asami whispered, wrapping her arms around Iroh.

"I'll always be here when you need me, Asami. I care too much to let anything happen to you.", Iroh replied, just holding her in his arms and letting her cry.

After a few minuted, Asami realized something.

"We need to get to the basement.", she said suddenly.

"Why?", Iroh asked.

"My father's Equalist workshop is open. I went down there to get the blueprints for the biplanes this morning.", she said as she took Iroh's hand in her own.

Iroh knew what might happen if the workshop was found, so the two ran for the basement. Once there, they saw the cops had already found it.

"Gentlemen, may I see a warrant that says you can search my home?", Asami asked, though she clung tight to Iroh's hand.

"Miss Sato, all suspected Equalists are to be detained and their homes searched.", the officer closest to them said.

"As a close, personal friend of Miss Sato's, I assure you, she is not an Equalist. Some of the blueprints down here are to be used to help build new technologies for the United Forces. All other blueprints are to be stored until, when and if ever, they are needed.", Iroh said calmly, his eyes shining with a bright, and slightly scary, intensity.

At that, most of the metal benders, knowing that the General of the United Forces had the power to tell them what to do, left the basement, but about six of them stayed.

"General, I have lived in this city my entire life, and I know people don't change easily. Hiroshi Sato most likely brought her up to be an Equalist the same way in which he was.", the oldest officer said.

"I can tell you now that is not true. Hiroshi Sato hid his true nature from his daughter, only admitting it to her when she had been tied up, thrown in a cell with myself and friend who was helping us, with no way to ignore her father. I was there when she stood up to him and refused to become an Equalist. You have no right to assume what goes on in the lives of the people who saved you from Amon, no matter how much of a liar he was in the end anyway.", Iroh snapped, fire flaring from his left hand, making Asami gasp, for she had never seen him this angry.

"Iroh, calm down. I've told you before, people always want to think they know the real story. People believe anything, therefore, the ones who can say something that makes even a little sense are seen as right by the rest of the community. It's no use getting angry at them.", Asami said, forcing the general to look her in the eyes.

As this occurred, the remaining officers fled, for fear the young general might skewer them or that they would be on the receiving end of the young heiress's temper.

"At least we didn't have to fight them. I don't see that helping me disprove the claims that I'm an Equalist.", Asami said with an obviously faked laugh.

"You can't stay here.", Iroh replied as they entered the study, together this time.

"I knew that already, Iroh. I'm a smart girl, remember?", she joked.

"I mean you can't stay in Republic City, at least not while people are getting hauled in for questioning without warning.", he corrected himself, making her turn and face him.

"Then what do you suppose I do?", she asked, turning on her heel, not giving him time to answer, and hurrying back to her room.

Iroh followed the heiress, leaning against her doorway.

"Well, I was going to suggest that you stay on Air Temple Island until I go to the Fire Nation, then, I was hoping you would go to the Fire Nation with me.", Iroh said, moving into the room.

"Really?", Asami asked, meeting Iroh in the middle of the room.

"Really. Do you know why I came here in such a hurry today?", he asked.

"Not really, other than the fact that I asked for help.", she replied.

"I was so scared that I was going to loose the love of my life. Asami, you are the most important thing in my life. I love you.", Iroh said, pulling the young woman into his arms.

"I love you, too.", Asami managed to say through her tears of joy.

Their lips met, sending a fiery sensation, no pun intended, through both of them as the kiss started to heat up, Asami managed to move over to the door and close it, the lock making an ever faint click.

* * *

The next morning, Asami woke to the sun shining in through her window, and Iroh next to her. Smiling to herself, she spoke to him, knowing that as a firebender, he rose with the sun.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too.", he told her, and she could feel his smile beaming through the back of her skull.

"As much as I hate to say it, we need to get up and figure out how much damage was caused yesterday.", she said in an almost whisper.

"Not to mention that if I'm not back by lunch, I'll have two little girls hunting me.", Iroh replied with a laugh.

"Jinora and Ikki love you, and since your their older cousin, you're the one they are sure they can depend on. Well, that's true for Jinora, at least. Ikki looks up to her, Meelo looks up to both of them, and Rohan has three siblings he looks up to.", Asami replied, wishing she had an older sibling, or maybe even a younger one.

"And how do you know so much about Jinora's feelings?", Iroh asked jokingly.

"I'm an only child, Iroh. You've seen this house, and it's not small by any means. I've always wanted a sibling, more preferably a little sister I could pass on advice to and such, but after my mom died, I knew I was always going to be an only child.", Asami said, her tone sad.

"Sometimes, even with a sibling, you still feel lonely. My sister and I went to a boarding school for people who could bend, no matter what element. It's not that far from here, actually, just outside the city. While I was in school, I only had a few friends, mostly because they all wanted to know about my family, where I was from in the Fire Nation, and if they realized who I was, they'd ask why I wasn't at the Royal Fire Academy. Ilah was a social butterfly. She had tons of friends, and their questions revolved around what it was like to be a princess, what the capital city was like, and I've recently found out one of their more popular topics as of late is me.", Iroh stated, thinking back to his last conversation with his sister.

"Is she still in school?", Asami asked.

"Only until tomorrow. My mother made sure I wasn't to leave without her. The school get's snowed in almost every winter, so they send the students home until spring comes. Would you like to meet her?", Iroh asked in reply, thinking about all of the possible outcomes when Asami and Ilah met.

"I'd like that.", Asami answered before the two eventually got up and got ready for the day.

Once dressed, Asami left Iroh and began searching the house. She made it as far as her old nursery when Iroh heard her scream. When he entered the room, he saw why she had screamed.

In the middle of the room, a woman lay, obviously dead. She looked as though she had tried to fend off the metal-bending police on her own with no bending. Next to her, Asami was on her knees, head in her hands, tears falling in droves.

"I take it you two were close.", he whispered, pulling his girlfriend into his arms.

"My mother hired her as my nursemaid when I was born, and after my mother's death, Hiep took care of me. While my father tried to spend as much time with me as he could, he couldn't be there every minute of every day. She was the closest thing to family I had left.", Asami managed to say through her tears.

"Do you know where she was from?", Iroh asked.

"She was from the Fire Nation, came to republic City for work, and found us, my family, that is.", Asami replied.

"Get everything you need from the house, pack it up, and be ready to leave. I have an idea.", Iroh said, forming his plan in his mind.

* * *

Outside, an hour later, Iroh was helping Asami load her belongings into her Satomobile, one of the newer ones that she herself had designed. As she slammed the trunk shut, she turned back to Iroh.

"What's your plan?", she asked.

"The house was torn apart by the cops, and the traditional Fire Nation funeral is cremation. I know you grew up here, but you have almost as many bad memories as you do good ones.", Iroh replied.

"So your plan is to set my house on fire?", she asked flatly.

"I'm sorry about that though.", Iroh said, albeit a bit sheepishly.

"It's okay. I'd probably need to rebuild it after what was done to it. Just do it, but I won't look while you do it.", Asami told him, moving towards the car.

Iroh nodded and turned to face the house. He took a deep breath, made a flame in his palm, and threw it at the house.

Asami, even though she had said she would not look, turned to see the only place where her family had been whole go up in flames. Tears streaked down her face almost as fast as the racecars she raced on the track behind he house.

Iroh climbed into the car, him in the driver seat next to her. She knew with her emotional state she would need him to drive. She would just get them into an accident.

"Where should we go first?", Iroh asked, turning on the ignition.

"Air Temple Island. I don't want Pema, Tenzin, your dad, and the kids worried about me, plus, we can drop this stuff off until it's time to leave.", Asami said, wiping her eyes.

"And the other shouldn't be there, since they all have, in Mako's case, work, or in Bolin's case, a social life, or in Korra's case, Avatar stuff.", Iroh added, taking Asami's hand in his own.

"True, then we can leave to see if Ilah approves of me.", Asami said a bit dramatically.

"Don't worry about my sister, just remember that I love you. That should be enough.", Iroh told her with a smile.

"If you think I'm worrying now, wait until you introduce me to your mother! I mean, Mako's parents died when he was ten, and Bolin is as easy to impress as Meelo, so this is really all new to me.", Asami told him, throwing both of her hands in the air.

"I just told you not to worry, so don't. Away from the public, my mom and dad have a very similar taste in people they like, and we both know my dad loves you. Ilah is a lot like you, actually. Until I met you, I never believed anyone could be as stubborn and open hearted as she is. You, however, are even more so both than anyone in the world. I first realized I had fallen in love with you the day Mako, with his obviously short temper, snapped at Ikki.", Iroh replied, unknowingly sending both of them into a flashback.

_Flashback_

_ Jinora and Ikki were playing Pai Sho, being near perfect angels, Asami was reading a book at one end of the couch, with Iroh reading over plans for the city at the other end, and Mako was in the chair across from Asami, trying to concentrate on something for his work._

_ "Ikki, could you set the table for me. please?", Pema's voice rang out from the kitchen._

_ "Sure, Mom!", the energetic girl replied, hurrying to get to the dining room, only to knock over her chair, which caused Mako to look up, loose his concentration, and knock his glass of water over._

_ "Ikki, you've got to be more careful. This is really important, and could you please be quiet while I'm trying to work?", he snapped at her._

_ "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you needed so much peace and quiet. Iroh's working too and he doesn't need to yell at me!", Ikki cried out, tears forming in her eyes as she fled the room. _

_ "Jinora, go help you mother and sister.", Asami said, standing up and facing Mako._

_ "I don't have time to talk, Asami.", Mako said shortly._

_ "Don't talk, listen. She is a seven year old girl, eight in a few weeks, and you are a grown man, Mako. There was no need to be so angry with her. Children do get loud, and they sometimes cause accidents, but they are _children_. Ikki is probably in her room, crying her eyes out, because you yelled at her. Also, she was right. _General_ Iroh is sitting in the same room as you, doing important work as well, and is he yelling at the seven year old girl? No, he isn't. You need to grow up, calm down, and if you as much as raise your voice to that child, as a matter of fact, any of those children, I will be who you answer to first. Not Pema, the mother of four, not Tenzin, the master air bender and councilman, not Bumi, Commander of the United Forces, but _me_!", Asami snapped back, though she kept her voice low and deadly._

_ Mako had shrunk back and left the room for a cloth to dry the table on which his water had spilled._

_ "Nicely done.", Iroh said with a smirk._

_ "I was right though, wasn't I?", Asami whispered, sitting back down, but closer to Iroh this time._

_ "Of course, but you forgot to add me to the list of people he'd have to face after you.", Iroh replied, setting his plans down and pulling her into his arms._

_ "But he doesn't know you're her cousin.", Asami pointed out._

_ "True, that's true. Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are when you're angry?", he asked, smiling at her._

_ "Nope, but thanks for noticing.", she joked, kissing him lightly._

_ "So how are the plans for the city coming along, I- Oops, sorry.", Bumi said as he walked into the room._

_ "Dad, you didn't walk in on anything. Has Mom contacted you about our return date yet?", Iroh asked as he and Asami jumped apart._

_ "Can't you just call it a vacation, Son? She wants us on Ember Island in a few months, but exact dates haven't been set. She'll let me know when she can leave the capital city, and it won't be until winter anyway.", Bumi said, sounding slightly exasperated._

_ "It's no use, Bumi, because I've tried to get him to call it a vacation, and he won't even think about doing that.", Asami said, rolling her eyes playfully at Iroh._

_ Iroh smirked at his girlfriend and his father, who were both laughing at him._

_End Flashback_

"It felt good to make Mako so afraid of me for once, and of course, kissing you is always enjoyable. Not to mention that your dad makes everyone laugh.", Asami said as she returned to the real world from her daydream.

"Yeah, he does do that, and that was a good day. So, changing the topic, are you excited to see the Fire Nation?", Iroh asked, smiling still.

"Of course I am! But knowing how much has changed in Republic City within the past several months, loosing the people I've lost, I'm also scared.", she answered, watching the road as the drove through the city to the ferry.

"I promise you, things won't be like this in the Fire Nation, expecially not on Ember Island. Outside of the palace itself, Ember Island is the most technologically advanced place in the Fire Nation, and it's one of the location Future Industries exports to. The views from the beach house are amazing, and my cousin, Yao, usually throws a party whenever we're there. He actually lives there full time with my Aunt Jasmine and Uncle Jon.", Iroh told her as he payed for them to drive onto the ferry.

The rest of the way to Air Temple Island was silent, but not an awkward was balancing her emotions carefully, feeling sad and upset by her loss, yet excited about going to the Fire Nation, and still nervous about meeting Ilah.

Iroh knew this, but did not want to force her to talk about it. She had been hurt more so than most others had been in the past several months, loosing family, friends, and even Mako, who she thought had actually cared about her. Iroh himself just hoped that Asami's time away from the chaos would help her cope and let her relax a little.

* * *

Earlier that morning...

Bolin was out and about, which was not unusual for the young earth bending was just passing the bending arena, set to re-open any day now, when he saw something unusual to him. He saw a girl dressed in a red dress, black boots, and a sweater with an emblem on the upper left side. She was carrying, or rather, she was attempting to carry, about four suitcases. Being a gentleman, Bolin ran to help her.

"Let me help you, Miss.", he said politely, taking two of the suitcases from the young woman.

"Thank you, but I'm on my way to Air Temple Island.", she said softly, in a voice that was coated in years of formal manners but sprinkled with genuine kindness.

"I was on my way there as well. My name is Bolin.", he replied, giving her a small smile.

"Well, Bolin, not to be rude, but you don't look like an air bender to me.", she replied, giggling lightly.

"I'm not, but my brother and I have spent the last several months living with Councilman Tenzin and his family on Air Temple Island. I'm actually an earth bender. What about you? You don't look like an air bender either.", Bolin said, curious as to who this girl was.

"I'm a fire bender, Bolin. I go to the bending academy just outside of town.", the girl said, untying the gold ribbon that was in her hair.

"So Amon didn't make it outside of the city with his Equalist army then.", Bolin muttered, though she still managed to hear him.

"I heard all about the war between benders and non-benders. My brother and father both told me everything they knew about it, which should speak volumes, since my dad manages to know everything and have very little involvement, not to mention the fact that once he gets started he never shuts up.", the girl said with a laugh.

The two continued talking until they reached Air Temple Island, when Bolin brought up a very good point.

"Hey, you never told me your name!", he said as they walked into the house.

"Oh, I guess I didn't. My name is-"

"Ilah?", Iroh and Asami had been in the family room, talking to the adults when Iroh heard his sister's voice.

"IROH!", the sixteen year old girl cheered.

"Ilah, don't hurt your brother. We all know who would get blamed for it.", Bumi said as he walked up to his children.

"Daddy, I'm not going to hurt him, I just haven't seen him in months!", Ilah replied, swatting her father on the arm before hugging him.

"Wait, you're their dad?", Bolin asked, shocked and confused.

"Yeah, I am. Should we just clue him in on everything?", Bumi replied, looking at Asami.

"Why not, but Bolin, you have to swear you won't tell anyone what you find out today. Promise?", Asami asked as everyone either returned to their seat or found one.

"I promise, Asami.", Bolin said, serious for once in his life without anyone in immediate danger.

"Since about two months after the last battle against the Equalists, Iroh and I have been dating. At first it was just a game, but now, anyone knowing the full extent of this, if I do say so myself, rather dysfunctional family, we could all be in danger.", Asami told the young earth bender, watching as he took all of the new information in.

"So you're the girl my brother has been talking about whenever he's talked to me. I'm Ilah, nice to meet you, Asami.", Ilah replied, smiling at Asami.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ilah. I'm, though you already know, Asami Sato, current owner of Future Industries.", Asami said, only for the younger girl to pull her into a hug.

"Mako and Korra are back!", Bolin said suddenly, making everyone run in a different direction.

Asami, Ilah, Bumi, and Bolin tried to act as if they were just meeting each other while Iroh faked introducing his sister. Tenzin and Pema went to check on their children and lunch.

"Hey, guys, we're back. Who's she?", Korra said as they entered the room.

"Korra, this is my sister, Princess Ilah. Ilah, this is Avatar Korra.", Iroh said, winking at his sister to play along.

"You can just call me 'Korra', Princess.", the Avatar said with a smile.

"Charmed.", Ilah said in a fake snobby voice.

"Princess Ilah, that is my brother, Mako.", Bolin said, for once succeeding in keeping a straight face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mako.", Ilah said dryly, rolling her eyes dramatically, sneakily sending her father a smirk.

"Pleasure's all mine, Princess.", Mako said sarcastically, falling for her "snobby princess" act.

"Asami, are you okay? We saw your house was on fire and thought the worst had happened.", Korra said, looking at her friend.

"Everything is okay. I'm actually leaving the United Republic of Nations soon anyway.", Asami said calmly.

"What?", Mako asked.

"The cops came to my house yesterday to arrest me and my staff under the charges of suspicion of being an Equalist, or being in league with Equalists. The General has kindly offered to take me with him to the Fire Nation, which is the second largest Future Industries importer outside of this country.", Asami said with a small smile.

"You have to call, or write, or something! I can't loose my friend, now, can I?", Korra asked with a slightly worried smile.

"Of course I will, Korra. I'll be back too, just as soon as this whole thing blows over. I promise.", Asami said as she hugged her friend.

"Princess, would you like a tour of the island?", Bolin asked.

"That would be delightful. Brother, Miss Sato, please assist Bolin in showing me around the island.", Ilah replied, perhaps sounding a bit too harsh towards the other two.

Outside, the four began laughing. Ilah had dropped her snobby act almost as soon as Mako and Korra were out of earshot.

"Ilah, that was awesome!", Bolin cheered.

"You two are mad geniuses.", Asami said through her giggles.

"Thank you, and yes, yes we are.", the prince and princess said in unison.

_**A/N: How was it? R&R and be brutal. I can take a little constructive criticism. The servant's name, Hiep, is pronounced the same way as hip, the body part. It is my grandmother's name. Also, the updates will depend on how much school work I'll have seeing as how I start back tomorrow.**_


	5. Shadows of the Night

_A/N: Attention, this is a disclaimer._

_ "I do not own __Avatar: The Last Airbender Legend of Korra__ or anything else except this plot line and all of the characters who weren't in the original show/comics. If I owned it, it would probably have gone on a little longer."_

_ This has been a disclaimer._

_ Thank you and continue to the story._

_Note: This story may not be great, but it was a shot in the dark. I have no real idea what might happen season two, this is just what I would like_ _to happen._

**Phone Conversations: **Receiving call, _Making Call_

Chapter 5

That night, before dinner, Asami and Ilah were in the kitchen, talking with Pema.

"You girls don't need to worry about them. Everyone knows the history of the Fire Nation's royal family, mostly because of your grandfather's involvement in founding the city. They'll say you're someone who, much like your Great-Aunt Azula, thinks she is better than everyone else around her.", Pema said, placing a hand on her nieces shoulder.

"Am I interrupting something?", Bolin asked as he entered the room.

"No, Bolin. We were just talking about your brother and Korra thinking I'm a snob or a B-I-T-C-H.", Ilah said, only to walk over and open the door again, revealing Meelo with his ear pressed against it.

"Meelo, did you need something?", she asked, crouching down to be face to face with him.

"No.", the boy answered honestly before walking off.

"Is there something _you_ needed, Bolin?", Pema asked, turning to face the teenager.

"Um, yes, well, I was wondering if Lin would be here tonight?", the earth bender asked, his sheepish grin making Ilah giggle.

"You just want to tell her how well you've been doing with the skills she taught you, don't you!", Asami laughed, making Bolin, maturely, stick his tongue out at her.

"Wait, does he mean Aunt Lin?", Ilah asked.

"Yes, Bolin, she will be here tonight, but mostly because Ilah is here. Yes, Ilah, now, since you've said that, you get to explain it to these two.", Pema replied, making Ilah facepalm.

"Why do I have such a big mouth?", she asked herself.

"Don't worry, Ilah, because your brother did something similar.", Asami said as she began putting rice into bowls.

"My uncle was married to Lin Bei Fong. At first he was the rebound after Uncle Tenzin broke up with her, then they really did fall in love. But last year, he and Iroh were learning how to fly the airships the UF had wanted to get from a Fire Nation based company. The airships looked similar to the blueprints Iroh showed me of the biplanes you plan on building.", Ilah said, but she was uncharacteristically sad.

"No wonder Lin has a heart of stone. Her own heart has been broken one time too many.", Asami said, remembering what Iroh had told her about his uncle.

"I'm confused.", Bolin said, but sensing Ilah's sadness, he said it quietly.

"My uncle's airship exploded while he was still in it. Iroh was there when it happened, and there was no way for anyone to save him.", Ilah said,

only to breakdown in tears.

Bolin, being the kind and friendly person he was, brought the princess into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bolin. I didn't mean to get so upset.", Ilah said softly, not looking him in the eyes.

"Ilah, it's perfectly fine to be upset. I'll tell you something it took me the better part of the past ten years to figure out. Bad things happen, we loose people that we love, and yet there is always something good just around the corner, but you have to be willing to embrace it, no matter what form the good thing may take. When I was six, a fire bender mugged my parents and killed them in front of Mako and me. I was upset, confused, angry, and scared. We had no place to live, no one to care for us, and nothing but each other. Mako started doing work for the Triple Threat Triad, nothing illegal though. He made sure I stayed in school, even though he had to drop out himself. He became less like a brother and more like a parent to me, almost not letting me keep Pabu. Then we started the Fire Ferrets and did the Pro-bending thing, also working at the gym to pay for our attic apartment in the bending arena and gym building. Then Korra came in and turned our lives upside down. Just because one bad thing happened, doesn't mean a bunch of good things didn't also happen.", Bolin said, the thoughtful, intelligent, and sweet sides of him combining and expressing themselves as one.

"Wow, Bolin, that was actually a good speech. I see you've made Asami speechless.", Pema said, smiling at the teen.

Sure enough, the heiress was standing there, open mouthed, gaping at the younger boy, who, it seemed, had surprised even himself.

"You know, I've always wanted a sibling, so I'm glad the little brother I chose is a smart guy.", Asami said, finding her voice as she hugged Bolin, who Ilah was also hugging.

"But you're dating Iroh now, not Mako.", Bolin replied, also finding his voice.

"True, but I still think of you as my brother.", Asami told him, both of them smiling.

"Have I missed something?", Jinora said from the doorway.

"Just help us with this, Jinora.", Asami laughed, gesturing to the food behind her.

The girl giggled and helped Asami and her mother, while Bolin took Ilah through to the dining room. Once in the dining room, Asami fought the urge to curse, considering that being around the mechanics and engineers who put her father's inventions together gave her quite a colorful vocabulary, and knowing Meelo, he would most likely copy her. The empty seat left for her was right between Mako and Iroh.

Sighing lightly, Asami took her place at the table, letting a slight smile creep onto her lips as Iroh took her hand under the table.

They turned to face each other, Iroh giving her a look that said he tried to make Mako move, but failed. She just nodded, squeezing his hand as if to let him know it was okay.

As promised to Bolin, Lin was present, and she was impressed with Bolin's progression. He had even started on the basics of metal bending. She had "met" Ilah, but could not properly talk to her until about halfway through dinner.

"That was great, Pema, but I need to train.", Korra said with a smile, before leaving the house.

"I also enjoyed it, but I must finish some paperwork.", Mako added, before getting up to take his and Korra's bowls to the kitchen.

"Leave them, Mako. I'll take care of them.", Pema said, trying to not shoo him from the room too quickly.

He nodded and walked off, letting Ilah turn to Lin.

"We can talk now, Aunt Lin. Bolin knows everything and has been sworn to secrecy.", Ilah said quickly.

"And Asami?", Lin asked just as quickly, if not quicker.

"She's my girlfriend, Aunt Lin, so she knows.", Iroh said, smiling at Asami, who smiled back.

"Now why wasn't I told before?", Lin asked, looking at Tenzin and Bumi.

"We were told to be quiet about the whole thing.", Tenzin said calmly, though he was beginning to squirm under Lin's gaze.

"It was up to them, Lin!", Bumi said, trying to hide behind his brother.

"You two stop it! You're grown men, not children.", Lin told them, turning back to Ilah.

"Then don't give us those evil looks.", Bumi mumbled.

"I heard that.", Lin said, not even looking at him.

Bumi rolled his eyes at her, causing the others to laugh. They calmed down, and Lin turned to Asami and Iroh, who were discussing something in hushed voices.

"What are you two talking about?", she asked.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. This is a rather dysfunctional family, but somehow, it works.", Asami stated, smiling at her "family" who chuckled and giggled along with her.

Just then, the phone rang and Bumi went to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Commander Bumi, I must speak with General Iroh. I understand that both of you are staying with Councilman Tenzin on Air Temple Island."_

"Yes, hold on for just a moment.", Bumi replied before moving back into the room and gesturing for his son to follow him.

"What?", Iroh asked in a whisper.

"Who ever it is, he wants to speak with you.", Bumi whispered back, passing the phone to Iroh.

"General Iroh."

_"General, the metal bending police are on their way to find you and accuse you of being in league with the Equalists. You must leave for the Fire Nation at once!"_

_ "_But I can't just get up and go. My crew is on leave for two more days. I can't leave Republic City."

_"Find another way, General. When I say they are coming for you, I mean they just left the office."_

"I'll find out something.", was all Iroh said, hanging up.

"What's wrong?", Asami asked, walking up behind him, her arms snaking around his waist.

"We were wrong in thinking we'd be safe here. Uncle, they've found us. Aunt Lin, you have to stop this, mostly because you're the only one that can. Ilah, go pack. Dad, you too, then we'll need to get to Ember Island, and fast.", Iroh said, turning to face everyone else and holding Asami close.

Bumi and Ilah nodded before walking off, though both did not look happy about going back to the Fire Nation.

Miraculously, Lin had kept the metal benders at bay while Iroh, Asami, Bumi, and Ilah hurried outside.

"Now, how are we going to do this?", Bumi asked.

"I've called Mom. While she wasn't too happy about getting woken up, she's agreed to get to Ember Island by sunset tomorrow. All we need is a way to get there.", Iroh answered.

"Bumi, you know a way, and Dad would want you to.", Tenzin said, looking at his brother.

"Dad, what is he talking about?", Ilah asked, a confused look crossing her face.

"Your grandfather had a ship he kept here, mostly for if more than five people were going away from Republic City in our family. Appa could only carry so much weight.", Bumi answered.

"Dad, it's our only chance, so we need to take it.", Iroh said, looking at his father with a look that said, "We've got no chance" or something similar.

After Tenzin and Bumi got the ship out, the group who was trying to flee started to board the ship.

"Wait! Ilah, you forgot your sweater.", Bolin cried out, the gray sweater in his hands.

"I'm going to the Fire Nation, Bolin but thanks.", Ilah said with a smile, hurrying back down the ramp.

As Bolin walked away after returning the sweater, Ilah turned to see everyone else had gone below deck. On a quick impulse, she called out to the retreating earth bender.

"Bolin!"

"Yes, Ilah?", he asked as he came back.

Instead of answering, Ilah kissed him. Bolin kissed back, but then Ilah broke away. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"I'll be back in when spring comes.", she whispered before running back onto the ship.

Bolin, in shock, stood there as the ship started to pull off. She had kissed him. A princess had kissed him.

"Whoa!", he said to himself, walking back inside and going to his room, the ship slinking into the shadows of the night.

_**A/N: It was short, I know. How was it? R&R and be brutal. I can take a little constructive criticism.**_


	6. Give Your Heart a Break

_A/N: Attention, this is a disclaimer._

_ "I do not own __Avatar: The Last Airbender Legend of Korra__ or anything else except this plot line and all of the characters who weren't in the original show/comics. If I owned it, it would probably have gone on a little longer."_

_ This has been a disclaimer._

_ Thank you and continue to the story._

_Note: This story may not be great, but it was a shot in the dark. I have no real idea what might happen season two, this is just what I would like_ _to happen._

**Phone Conversations: **Receiving call, _Making Call_

Chapter 6

Bolin was still standing outside when Mako found him.

"Bo, what's up? You've been standing there for almost an hour.", Mako said, shaking his brother's shoulder.

"She kissed me. Princess Ilah kissed me.", Bolin replied dreamily.

"She's a bitch, Bolin, so you should probably just get over her. She'll probably find some Fire Nation noble and fall in love with him. In every story we've ever heard, even when Mom and Dad were alive, the snobby princess gets happily ever after and we, the poor village citizens, get nothing. I don't want you to ever be caught up on a bratty princess again, because you'll only get hurt.", Mako said, trying to sound comforting, but failing miserably.

"That just goes to show how much you know.", Bolin mumbled as he walked back inside.

* * *

A week later, Asami was sicker than sick, but she had no clue as to why. Okay, so she had some idea, but was waiting for one person to confirm her thoughts.

"Asami, my grandmother's here. Do you want me to send her in to see if she can heal you?", Ilah asked, sticking her head into the room.

"Yes, Ilah, you can send Katara in.", Asami said softly, sitting up in bed.

Katara entered the room and smiled at Asami.

"Dear, what's wrong?", she asked.

"I'm not sick.", Asami said simply.

"But Ilah told me you had been vomiting nearly everyday.", Katara replied worriedly.

"Katara, I think I'm pregnant.", Asami said in a whisper, making the older woman's jaw drop.

"Let me make sure for you, dear. What will you do if you are?", Katara asked.

"I would hope that I would be able to tell Iroh. After all, he is the only man I've ever, well, you should know what I mean.", Asami said while the water bender checked to see if her suspicions were correct.

"I had no idea how close the two of you are.", Katara said, finishing her tests.

"We became friends around the same time Korra got her bending back. He took me to tea a few times, then we went on an actual date, then several more following that one. We didn't get any more _intimate_ until last week.", Asami said as Katara pulled away.

"Well, either it only took that one time or you and my grandson have been, to put it politely, active.", Katara said with a laugh.

"You mean I was right?", Asami asked.

"Yes, Asami, you were. I really want to see the look on Zuko's face when he finds out he'll be a great-grandfather.", Katara said, smiling.

"Is there any way I'll know if the baby will be a fire bender?", Asami asked, curious about that fact.

"I know that with Mai's pregnancy, all of them actually, she was never cold, and both Mai and Ursa craved really spicy Fire Nation foods, and all of Mai's children were supposed to be fire benders, and both of Ursa's are fire benders. With Bumi, I didn't really have any one specific craving. I'm not sure if that has anything to do with it, but it might.", Katara said calmly, her sweet nature shining through.

"Thank you for confirming this for me, Katara.", Asami said as Katara moved to leave.

"Dear, I know my grandson, so I think it's safe to tell you this. Please, Asami, you can call me 'Grandma' or 'Gran-gran' if you'd like.", Katara replied before slipping out of the room.

A few minutes after Katara had left, Iroh entered the room.

"So what did my grandmother say?", he asked.

"Sit down, Iroh. It would be best.", she told him, not answering his question.

"Okay.", he said, sitting down beside her.

"Let me see your hand.", she said softly, taking his hand and moving it over her abdominal area.

"Am I supposed to feel something?", he asked.

"You won't, well, at least not for a few more months.", she told him, watching as he realized what his girlfriend meant.

"A baby?", he whispered, smiling widely.

"Yes, Iroh, we, me more specifically, are going to have a baby.", Asami told him with a giggle.

"Marry me, Asami.", he told her in an almost whisper.

"Iroh, please tell me this isn't just because I'm pregnant.", she responded, her jade green eyes never leaving his face.

"It's not. I love you, Asami, and I was going to ask you to marry me anyway, but this gives me even more of a reason.", he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Then my answer is 'Yes.'", she said, turning around to face him.

Iroh smiled at her and placed a kiss on her lips. Asami kissed back, feeling Iroh slip something around her wrist. Pulling away from him and looking to see what it was, she gasped. It was a gold bracelet with what looked like X's and O's around it, but upon further inspection, she found the X's to be diamonds and the O's to be rubies.

"It's beautiful.", she said in a breathy voice.

"My grandfather had it made for my grandmother when they got engaged. My aunt refused to wear it, insisting that my mother should have it. Seeing as how she had both this and the traditional Water Tribe betrothal necklace my father gave her, she told me to take it and give it to the woman I knew I'd want to marry.", Iroh said, still holding Asami in his arms.

* * *

Three months later, just before Ilah was to return to school, she was helping Asami get ready on her wedding day. Ilah was dressed in a dress made of red silk, layered with a gold mesh-like fabric. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, roses sticking out of it.

"Asami, hold still!", Ilah chirped, attempting to do the heiress's makeup.

"I am, Ilah. You're the jittery one. My only issues are the tiny human growing inside me, which isn't an issue at all, and fearing you poking my eye out with that eye shadow wand.", Asami said, her hand on her abdomen.

Asami's dress was white, mostly to confuse anyone who might suspect she was pregnant. White was the one color that could make anyone look fat after all. A red sash was tied around her waist, just over her abdomen. The entire dress was covered in a sheer fabric, which covered her shoulders, that was embroidered with gold flowers.

"Don't move, I have to fix your hair now.", Ilah said softly, not wanting Asami to snap at her.

"Not too tight, Ilah, please.", Asami said, looking out the window, her eyes meeting the clear blue sky.

After about ten minutes, there was a knock on the door. Ilah scurried over to open it and was met with the sight of Bolin.

"I was told my sister is getting married today.", he said, moving into the room, smiling at Asami.

"Bolin, you made it!", Asami exclaimed, hugging her "brother" carefully as to not mess up her hair and/or makeup.

"Of course I did. I also have a few things for you. I ran into Iroh on the way up here, and he gave me this, which he said he would like you to wear, but you don't have to.", Bolin replied, handing Asami a velvet box, which she opened to reveal a strand of pearls.

"They're beautiful.", Asami gasped just as Ilah said, "I'm so speaking to Mom about this one."

"I brought you this. Jinora actually found it while we were all cleaning up one day. I think you left it by mistake.", Bolin cut in, handing his "sister" a picture frame with a very special picture in it.

"This is the picture of my mom from her wedding day.", Asami said, trying not to cry as she hugged Bolin again.

Bolin left the room after Asami released him, because he was supposed to be sitting with Tenzin, Pema, and their family, and he also gave a glance of discomfort and awkwardness towards Ilah.

"Ilah, what did you do to my brother?", Asami asked, inspecting her silver eye shadow in her mirror.

"I may have kissed him the night we left, and then ran onto the ship without any explanation.", Ilah replied sheepishly.

"Ilah, that boy has gone through his own personal hell as of late. He had a crush on Korra for a while, and when he thought she felt the same way about him, she went and kissed his brother, who was still dating me at the time, mind you. He's scared to fall in love again because of her. You need to talk to him about what happened, but wait until after the ceremony.", Asami said, trying to be the best big sister she could be for both Bolin and Ilah.

"I didn't know about that, Asami. I'm sorry, and I promise I'll talk to him.", Ilah replied as she put the butterfly hair comb into Asami's hair and putting the pearls around her neck.

The ceremony was more modern than traditional, confusing a lot of the older noblemen and noblewomen. Ilah was sitting next to Bolin, and both looked torn between embarrassment and discomfort. Not that she was not enjoying her own wedding, but Asami could not wait for the ceremony to be over. The sooner Bolin and Ilah worked out their problems, the better. Plus, Asami really needed her ginger tea. This baby was not going easy on the nausea, and her morning sickness was murder.

"You may kiss the bride.", was the first thing Asami heard without feeling as if she and everyone else were robots, just repeating what she was told to.

Smiling to herself, she felt Iroh's lips crash onto her own. Asami kissed back, and no one noticed one of Iroh's hands on her abdomen while the other was on the small of her back.

At the reception, Ilah went over to Bolin and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Bolin, can we talk?", she asked.

"Sure, but is there anywhere quieter than here?", he asked in reply, as the music was quite loud.

"Just follow me.", she said, taking his hand and leading him outside to the garden where she often spent time with her grandfather when she was younger.

"Look, Ilah, if the kiss meant nothing to you, then it meant nothing to me, and we can pretend it never happened. After all, I'm a poor earth bender from the United Republic of Nations, and you're a princess from the Fire Nation.", Bolin said, masking the hurt with a kind and friendly smile.

"But we have one problem, Bolin. I kissed you because I am a person who acts on impulse. I do things without thinking about how what I did will affect the people around me. I felt attracted to you, and it was, still is, more than a crush, so I kissed you. That kiss meant something to me, and I know it meant something to you because I can see the hurt in your eyes. You feel as if you're not good enough, and let me tell you now, Bolin, whoever told you that needs to meet the sharpest end of my shrukiens my grandmother, on my mom's side that is, gave me.", Ilah said as they sat by the turtle-duck pond.

"It was Mako. He made me so angry that night. He called you a bitch, a brat, a snob, and he virtually told me you were out of my league.", Bolin replied honestly, watching the turtle-ducks.

"Remind me to smack your brother when we get back to Republic City.", Ilah said angrily, pulling out a knife that was concealed beneath her dress, in her thigh holster, and throwing it across the pond and hitting a tree.

"Where did that come from?", Bolin asked, starring at the girl beside him.

"Wouldn't you like to know.", Ilah replied in a flirty voice.

"Would I?", Bolin asked almost as, if not more so, flirtlily as Ilah.

"Maybe you'll know where I keep all of my knives one day.", Ilah said, turning to face him.

"Oh really?", he asked, only for her to kiss him again.

The next morning, Ilah woke at dawn as she always did. Only, this morning, she woke to the realization that she and Bolin had never returned to the party. They had fallen asleep under the tree next to the turtle-duck pond. Nothing had happened after the kiss, they had just simply fallen asleep.

Ilah tried to pull away from Bolin, but when she did, he started to wake up.

"Don't go, Ilah.", he muttered sleepily.

"I have to, Bolin. We're leaving for Republic City in a few hours.", she whispered, keeping her thoughts on how cute she thought he was at that moment to her self.

"Okay, I'm up. What's first on today's to-do list?", he asked, letting go of her so that she could turn and face him.

"First, I have to go and change out of this dress. I'll be surprised if I don't have any cuts on me. Like I told you, I have knives everywhere.", Ilah answered, letting him help her up.

"I need to check in with Pema. She'll probably be wondering where I went.", Bolin said, the two going their separate ways once he finished.

As she had thought, once in her room, Ilah removed her dress to find small, still bleeding cuts all over her body. She started to feel a bit woozy and in just one second, everything went black.

"Hey, Bumi, has Ilah come out of her room yet?", Bolin asked.

"I don't think she has. Why?", the Commander replied, curious as to why the earth bender was asking him that question.

"She was talking with me in the garden last night and we fell asleep. She said she probably had cuts all over herself from her knives.", Bolin said, knowing something was wrong, in short, he had a gut feeling.

"Iroh, I hate to ask you to leave your wife, but could you go and check on your sister for me, please?", Bumi asked his son, who obliged without question.

When he returned, he was even paled that usual.

"Get Gran-Gran, quickly. She's barely conscious, bleeding, and barely breathing!", he yelled, frightening Jinora and Ikki, who were, once again, playing Pai Sho.

Bumi ran from the room to find his mother, but Bolin ran to find Ilah. It took him a few minutes, but he found her room.

There he saw her, on the floor beside her bed. From the way the room looked she had taken her knives off and was about to try and clean up when she collapsed, because she was in just her underclothes.

"Ilah, talk to me, please!", he cried in a frantic whisper.

"Bo?", she asked groggily.

"Yeah, it's me. You have to stay awake. Your dad went to find your grandmother.", he told her, happy she had responded.

"I don't think there's going to be enough time. There's a first-aid kit under my desk.", the injured princess said faintly.

Bolin looked over, glad to see that the kit on the floor, which was stone. Using earthbending, he made the floor act as a conveyor belt, bringing the kit to him.

"This might sting a little, so try not to firebend, okay?", he told her, watching as the princess used most of her energy just nodding.

Trying to remember all of the times Mako had patched him up since their parents had died, Bolin worked to clean and bandage Ilah's wounds. After a few minutes, she spoke again, but her voice was still raspy.

"You have to check my back, Bolin. Like I said, my knives hidden everywhere."

"Maybe they shouldn't be. Can you sit up, Ilah?", he replied, not liking how many cuts she had.

As if she were replying to him, Ilah sat straight up and pulled her long, dark, wavy hair over her shoulder.

"You have two large ones back here, but they go right under your bra's clasp.", Bolin said, trying to not sound to embarrassed or awkward.

"Bolin, listen to what I tell you, and don't you dare question me. I want you to undo the clasp and clean the cuts. I don't want to die from stabbing myself in the back. Please, just do what I'm telling you to.", Ilah replied, hoping no one would walk in.

"But, Ilah-", he tried to reason, but she cut him off.

"Just do it, Bo. Do you have any idea how much that hurts right now? Just help me, please!", she snapped, her voice cracking as she felt tears of pain spring to her eyes.

"Okay, but I'm only doing this because of how much pain you're in.", Bolin replied, following Ilah's instructions.

Of course, considering Bolin's luck, or rather lack thereof, Iroh, Bumi, and Katara entered the room just as he started to clean the cuts.

Naturally, Iroh exploded.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?", he yelled.

However, no one had time to respond, for Iroh had rounded on Bolin and the two were now in the hall, yelling.

"Daddy, make them stop. I told Bo to do it, because the cuts hurt so bad, and I knew I'd bleed to death if they weren't treated, and Gran-gran was on the other side of the palace. Daddy, don't let Bolin get hurt!", Ilah nearly screamed as Katara worked on healing her.

Bumi went into the hall to stop the argument, leaving his tearful daughter and elderly mother in the room alone.

"Is that true, Ilah?", Katara asked almost the second the door shut.

"Yes, Gran-gran, it is. Iroh still thinks I'm a little girl, Daddy is at sea most of the year, and Mom shipped me off to a school in another nation entirely. Bolin is the only person who seems to care. I know Asami does, but with her pregnancy hormones, she's emotionally everywhere. He didn't want to even think about unclasping my bra to clean the cuts on my back, but I told him to, and he only agreed because of how much pain I was in. I just hope Iroh and Daddy didn't kill him.", Ilah said, her tears falling rapidly.

"I know how you feel, my dear. Even after your uncle was born, my brother was still treating me like I was a child. With your grandfather and I living in Republic City on Air Temple Island, I did't see my father as often as I'd have liked either, and my mother died when I was a little girl. I felt alone too, but whenever I saw your grandfather, I knew I was never going to be alone. I still have my family, and that is being added to. But one day, I will join your grandfather in the spirit world. That day will be when I will be my happiest again.", Katara said, finishing healing her granddaughter's wounds.

"You really did love him, didn't you?", Ilah asked as she rifled through her closet for her favorite red dress.

"I still do, Ilah. I always will. My favorite memory of Aang is still the first memory I have of him, which was when I found him in that iceberg.", Katara said with a nostalgic smile.

"Isn't that when he asked you to go penguin sledding with him?", Ilah asked, tying her black belt around her waist.

"Yes, it was. That was the first thing I taught him, waterbending coming second.", Katara said with a laugh.

"Gran-gran, do I look okay?", Ilah asked, causing her grandmother to laugh again.

"Your aunt used to ask me if she looked okay before she went anywhere. Once, your father beat me to the punch and told her if she asked that question once more time, he'd use her as his new practice dummy. That went over well.", the elderly woman said, the last part sarcastically.

"Gran-gran.", Ilah said.

"You look fine, now go. We need to make sure no one has been killed.", Katara said, leading the teenaged girl from the room.

Bumi met them in the middle of the hall.

"He's gone. Iroh finally calmed down, and he went back to Asami, but Bolin went with Tenzin, Pema, and the kids.", he said, knowing his daughter would not be happy.

True to his thoughts, Ilah screamed and went looking for her brother. She found him in the training room with Asami, who was watching Iroh train.

"You just can't accept that I'm not a little girl anymore, can you?", she asked her brother coldly.

Iroh turned, as did Asami. The crown prince narrowed his eyes before replying.

"You're sixteen, Ilah. You are still legally a child.", Iroh said fiercely.

"Legally, yes, but other than that, I am not. I asked him to do that. He actually cared whether or not I bled to death. He didn't want to do that because he didn't want what did happen to happen. I finally find someone who gives a damn about me that isn't a blood relative, or Asami, no offense, and you go and scare him away.", Ilah replied, her voice almost as cold and icy as the South Pole was.

"Language, Ilah.", Iroh warned.

"You aren't the boss of me, Iroh. You never have been, and you never will be.", Ilah snapped, turning on her heel and leaving the room, and leaving her brother stunned and sister-in-law curious.

_**A/N: It was short, by my standards at least, I know. How was it? R&R and be brutal. I can take a little constructive criticism.**_


End file.
